Let Love Grow
by mArTiNaMcBrIdErOx91
Summary: Finally! The sequel to Let Me Care. This my take on Sasha and Summer's life together, since the finale suggested they would be. It's a little AU because of Summer's past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: THE EPILOGUE! To Let Me Care! Summer is pregnant! This is my take on her and Sasha's life together. Since we never got to see it in the show. Just a little AU, since we don't know that much about Summer's past. Kind of adding some things to make her and Sasha's relationship interesting. **

**TWO MONTHS LATER  
SASHA & SUMMER'S HOUSE **

_Sasha's POV_

I come in from the gym and Summer is laying on the couch watching TV, or at least I think she's watching TV. I walk over to the couch and she's curled up, and her eyes are closed. Her morning sickness has really gotten the best of her lately, so Kim offered to give her a few days. We haven't told everyone yet, only Summer's family, and my dad know. I fix the blanket around her and turn off the TV. She stirs, "I was watching that…."

I just laugh, "I don't think so sweetie"

She forces herself to sit up, and I grab her shoulders to steady her, "whoa sweetheart, easy…"

"I'm fine.." she tells me, and lets me help her sit up.

"were you sleeping?" I ask, sitting next to her.

"no…" she sighs. She's been really uncomfortable and her morning sickness gets her at night sometimes.

I pull her into a hug and she snuggles into me. "your doctor's appointment is tomorrow, maybe she can give you something to help your morning sickness"

She yawns, "do I have to go?"

She's still just a little spooked by the doctors. It's gotten a lot better and she just has a hard time going alone. "yeah, honey, you do. we wanna make sure the baby's okay" I tell her, putting a gentle hand on her tiny baby bump.

She squirms a little at my touch. She's still just a little squirmy but she's gotten a lot better. She relaxes pretty quickly and her hand finds it's way to mine. "will you come with me?"

I kiss her forehead, "of course. I know you really want me to. the other coaches just think I have to take you to the doctor because you're sick"

She sighs, "they still don't know…."

"not yet honey, but we could tell them after your appointment" I tell her, it would make perfect sense, we could say that the doctor found the pregnancy.

She shrugs, "do we have to?"

I'm a little surprised she's being so hesitant about telling her friends she's pregnant. I would think she would have told them after the first doctors appointment. I start to rub her back, "not right now sweetie, but we should soon"

_Summer's POV_

I understand why Sasha wants to tell people about the baby, but I just don't think I can. After what happened in high school, I just don't want to. I've started wearing more lose fitting dresses and my tops aren't as tight anymore, so I think Kim and Ronnie might be catching on but I'm trying to hide it. I sigh I'm just glad it's Sasha's baby and not Steve's. "I guess so…"

He's still holding me, and I can't help but think he's the only one who's ever just held me because they wanted to, or I was upset, or sick. Steve never just held me, he told me I wasn't a baby and if I was upset I often just cried myself to sleep. That's never happened, well, it has, but now I'm in Sasha's arms when it does.

"it's okay if you're nervous, but I think Kim's starting to figure it out" he tells me.

She's had two kids, so I'm not surprised if she is. Maybe I should tell her. "can it wait until we have the ultrasound done?" I ask him. When I was in high school there was a rumor that I had gotten pregnant, and no one believed me until I had an ultrasound done to prove I wasn't. I had to quit the cheer squad that year because of the rumor. After that things just got worse so I never tried out again, even though the coach said I could.

He just rubs my back, "sure we can. It's your decision sweetie"

I sigh, and snuggle into him. he doesn't know about the rumor yet and I'm trying to decide if I wanna tell him now. it might be a good idea, that was the only other ultrasound I've had, and it's in my records still. "there's something… I wanna tell you…"

He just nods and keeps rubbing my back, "what is it?"

"promise you won't leave?" I ask him, I never told Steve about this because I was just too scared.

He pulls me closer, "I'm not leaving you sweetheart, I promise"

I take a deep breath, "when I was in high school… there was a rumor. I had just broken up with a boyfriend, and he told everyone it was because I cheated and was pregnant with another guy's baby…" I pull away after telling him, and start bouncing my leg.

_Sasha's POV_

I get up, sit on the coffee table, and squeeze her hands. "is that why you're scared to tell everybody?" it makes sense now, she doesn't want people thinking the baby isn't mine.

She nods, but won't look at me. I can tell she's embarrassed, and probably still a little hurt. "yeah…" is all she replies.

I sigh, "it won't be a rumor this time sweetie, and it's my baby. I'm not going anywhere" I hope I can help her see that she can do this and doesn't have to be afraid.

She hangs her head. I can just tell that rumor destroyed her. "it… got to my parents before I could tell them"

Her father had to have been angry. She probably got yelled at and punished before she had the chance to explain herself. I could see her fear when we told her parents she was pregnant, and now I know why.

"it's different now. you don't have to worry about any of that, okay. it's all in the past" I reassure her.

She just sighs, and still won't look at me. I hate seeing her beat herself up over this, and she probably has for a long time. "people hated me! they all thought I started the rumor for attention.." she cries.

She starts to sob and I pull her into a tight hug. That year must have been miserable for her. I wish she would have told me about this sooner so I could help her relax more before telling her parents. "no one is gonna hate you sweetheart, everyone knows how much you want a baby"

She snuggles into me and relaxes a little. "I dunno why I told you that"

I sigh, but start to rub her back, "I bet it's been on your mind sweetie, but I promise no one will know unless you tell them"

She slowly stops crying and sighs. She's still cuddled into me but I'm not going to move her, she needs to know I'm still here. I keep rubbing her back and she falls asleep on me. I pull a blanket over her and turn the TV on and turn the volume down as low as it could be without being on mute. I just sigh, she was watching those crazy baby shows which are probably freaking her out even more. I'm gonna have to talk to her about it later. I just change the channel and find a random basketball game.

She stays pretty still for about an hour which is good because she's sleeping. She starts to stir and whimper so I gently kiss her forehead, "shhh sweetie"

She sighs and snuggles back into me so I just smile, and continue to hold her. She's either feeling sick or she had a bad dream. She must've been dreaming since she doesn't stir again for about another half hour before she starts to mumble, "I'm….. sorry…. Daddy… no…"

I sigh, her father must've been so angry when he found out about the rumor. She only told me a tiny bit about what happened. I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "sweetheart"

She sits up and hangs her head, "oh…"

This must not be the first time she's had this dream either, she isn't that surprised when I wake her. "wanna talk about it?"

She sighs, "do I have to?"

I rub her back and pull her close to me again, "no, but I'll listen if you do"

She rests her head on my chest and snuggles close. "my real father stopped talking to me after the rumor. He was livid, he cut off all ties with me before I had the chance to explain. For all I know he thinks I had a baby my junior year of high school…"

I keep rubbing her back, that must've crushed her. "but you didn't, and he was wrong for doing that"

She whimpers, "he divorced my mom… and my senior year she started dating Adam…"

I can't believe a single rumor destroyed her family. There might have been other reasons her family divorced but I hate that she thinks she's the reason why. "Adam's always taken care of you, he treats you like you're his daughter"

She nods, "part of the reason my mom married him was because he helped me so much. Some of the other guys she dated didn't even care about me…"

I know now I'll never put her or our kids through something like that. Even if something like what happened to her happens I'm not going anywhere. I hug her, "sweetie, I'm never gonna hurt you or our kids like that. I promise"

She sighs, and snuggles close to me. "I don't want you to leave…"

I just hold her close to me and gently kiss her forehead, "I'm gonna stay with you, no matter what" I want to talk to Adam about this rumor, and how she was around that time, so I know what I can do to help her.

**A/N: So many of you had asked for a sequel and wanted to see Summer go through pregnancy. I finally had an idea to write this so I decided to go ahead with it. Even though I know I have other stories I need to write. I hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you want to see. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: THE EPILOGUE! To Let Me Care! Summer is pregnant! This is my take on her and Sasha's life together. Since we never got to see it in the show. Just a little AU, since we don't know that much about Summer's past. Kind of adding some things to make her and Sasha's relationship interesting. **

**SASHA AND SUMMER'S HOUSE **

**THE NEXT DAY **

_Summer's POV _

We're just getting home from my doctor's appointment and Sasha's been trying to convince me to tell Kim about the baby. Everything looked good and the baby is healthy, so he thinks it's the right time to tell.

I'm in the kitchen again looking for something to eat, lately I've been really hungry and I'm starting to crave the most random things. But right now all I want is ice cream, so I'm looking in the freezer and of course we never have ice cream when I want it. Sasha comes in and I just look at him, and it's probably an evil look.

"what's wrong?" he asks me, I guess he can tell by the way I'm looking at him something's bothering me.

"Where's the ice cream?" I ask, trying not to sound too angry or upset.

He sighs, "sweetie, you ate the last of it yesterday when you were upset" I always do that. I should have remembered that today when I was at the store. I can barely keep anything but ice cream or goldfish down right now, and I ate almost a whole bag of goldfish earlier.

"well I'm hungry, and I really don't want to throw up if I eat something else" I tell him, closing the freezer.

"why don't you try something light, like some toast" he asks me.

"and get sick at work? I don't think so" I reply, I hate getting sick as it is and I really don't want to at work.

"sweetie, you can't live off of ice cream and goldfish for nine months, you've gotta eat" he tells me, I know he cares but I just don't think I can handle anything else right now.

I sigh, "what if I get sick at work?"

"I'll be there, tell Kim to get me, and we can tell people together. It'll be okay" He says, smiling. I guess Kim should probably know, if she hasn't figured it out already.

"fine, I'll tell Kim. But we're waiting to tell everyone else" I tell him, I don't know how much longer I can keep this secret anyways.

He smiles, "alright, do you want me there with you when you tell her?" he asks, I'm not really sure. I'm not telling Kim about the rumor, or at least I don't think I will.

"I'll just do it. but you're still getting me ice cream later" I tell him, we have to get ice cream, there's no way I can not have any.

He laughs, "we can get some on the way to work, I don't want you to be hungry"

I close the freezer and smile. I guess we should head back to the gym now, it's getting later in the afternoon. He just smiles back at me as we head out and he offers to drive. I'm not feeling that great so I let him drive. We get ice cream and head to the office.

_Kim's POV_

I walk into the office and Summer's sitting there with her hair up in a bun and she's wearing another loose dress. it's been a few days since she's worn anything tighter so I'm wondering if there's a chance she's pregnant. She looks a little pale today, so I'm guessing it's morning sickness, but this reminds me of the time she was sick about a year ago when she started dating Sasha.

"hey" I say to her, smiling.

"Hey Kim…" she says, taking a sip of her water and leaning back.

"you feeling okay?" I ask her.

"yeah…. Just a little tired…" she says, closing her eyes.

"do you wanna take a break and lie down? I can tell Sasha you're not feeling well" I ask her, I'm really starting to thing she might be pregnant, she's glowing a little but at the same time she's pale and looks exhausted.

"I'm fine Kim, really" she says, trying to get me to leave her alone.

"is there something you're not telling me Summer?" I ask her, I have a feeling I'm going to have to push her a little to get whatever it is out of her.

She sighs, "you can't tell anyone this yet"

I just smile, I was right. "alright, I won't" I reassure her, I want her to feel comfortable telling people whatever it is she has to say.

She takes a gulp of water, "I'm….. pregnant" there's a small smile that creeps onto her face as she tells me, which surprises me a little since I would think she'd be really excited about this.

I smile, "that's great Summer, how far along are you?"

She's starting to look a little queasy, but she just gulps her water again, "about twelve weeks…"

I smile and before I can say anything else to her she leans over and throws up in the trash can. I walk around to the other side of the desk and grab her water bottle. "just sit up slowly…" I tell her, and give her the water when she's finally sitting up.

She sighs, "sorry… I hate that"

I smile, "Summer, I was pregnant twice. I know it isn't fun. It won't last much longer"

She gulps the water, "I can't eat anything but ice cream"

I just laugh, I know that feeling. I was that way with Payson but I could actually eat more with Becca. "it's frustrating, I know. But you have to try to eat something else"

She sighs, "I have a feeling this baby is either going to love or hate ice cream when it's born…"

"you'll just have to wait and see. Do you want me to tell Sasha you're sick? He'll probably get you something to snack on" I ask her, she needs something in her system, at least she's trying to eat when she's hungry but it's not what her body needs.

She just nods, "yeah.."

I smile and walk out to the gym. Sasha's working with one of the pre elite girls. I walk over to him and he smiles as the girl finishes her routine. "hey…" he says.

"hey, do you have a minute?" I ask him, hoping he'll be able to help Summer.

"yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"Summer's throwing up, she wanted me to come find you" I tell him.

He sighs, and nods. "alright, I'll come check on her."

I walk back into the office and Summer's leaning back in the chair with her eyes closed. I just sigh, she probably needs a day or two off.

_Sasha's POV_

I follow Kim to the office and Summer's leaning back in her chair with her eyes closed. I walk up to her and gently squeeze her shoulder, "sweetie"

She sits up and just smiles, "I'm fine Sasha…"

I sigh, and rub her back, "Kim told me you were throwing up, I think you need a little something in your system"

She shrugs, "I dunno.."

I keep rubbing her back, "sweetie, remember what the doctor said. You need to try to eat other things, you don't have much in your system so it's not good when you're throwing up"

"fine…. I've kinda been wanting to try to eat pasta… I've been craving it for a few days…" she tells me.

I smile, "alright, I can go get you some, or we can just go home"

She sighs, "I'm fine, just bring me some"

Kim smiles, "I'll get it, that way you don't have to leave either…"

I know a few of the pre elite girls have asked me to work with them today and I agreed so it's a good thing that Kim offered to get Summer something to eat. I sit with Summer for the twenty minutes Kim is gone and smile when she comes in with the food. She tells me she'll give us some time and walks over into the parent's viewing area.

Summer just sighs as I open the container of plain pasta in front of her. She hesitantly picks up the fork and starts to eat a few bites. I'm not going to push her if she starts feeling sick, but she does need something.

About twenty minutes later Kim comes back with some food for Summer. Summer just sighs and struggles to eat at first but then I can tell she's starting to realize how hungry she is and she started to eat more of the pasta. I can tell she's feeling better now that she has something in her system, and I think she'll be fine.

I sit with her for a few minutes and she's able to keep the pasta down so I let her be in the office again and go back to working with the girls.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait guys! I've been so busy with school lately because the semester has been coming to an end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: THE EPILOGUE! To Let Me Care! Summer is pregnant! This is my take on her and Sasha's life together. Since we never got to see it in the show. Just a little AU, since we don't know that much about Summer's past. Kind of adding some things to make her and Sasha's relationship interesting. **

**PAIGE & ADAM'S HOME  
A FEW DAYS LATER  
**

_Adam's POV_

Sasha called and said he'd wanted to talk about something, so I let him come over and I just smile and let him in when he gets here. "hey… how's Summer doin?" she's been having a really hard time with her morning sickness, so I'm just worried about her.

"she's doing alright, her morning sickness was really bothering her this morning, but she's sleeping right now" he tells me.

I sigh, "hopefully she'll feel better soon, now, what's goin on that you want to talk about?"

"well, she told me about the rumor that happened her junior year in high school, and she seemed really upset when she told me" he says, that rumor tore her apart. She was miserable for the longest time after that and it took a lot for her to get to where she is.

"when I met Summer she was still so upset from that rumor. Paige had told me she wasn't really eating, she'd started being so shy and reserved, that she barely said anything. Her friends had quit talking to her so she was alone a lot. But we were able to help her get through it, it just took a long time" I explain.

I remember Summer not saying more than one word to me the day I met her, but I was able to get her to trust me and she completely opened up to me after a while. Sasha sighed, "she can still be really shy sometimes. She just hasn't been really willing to talk about the baby to anyone, and I thought it would be something that she'd be excited to talk about"

I thought the same, I was surprised to see her nervousness when she told us, Sasha has helped her so much and a lot of her issues have been under control since she's been with him. "I've noticed that, it's just that the last time people thought she was pregnant her entire family fell apart. I think she's afraid of it happening again" I tell him.

He sighs, "is there anything I can do to help her see that it won't be like last time? I don't want her to be so scared and guarded the entire time she's pregnant"

This is when I know Sasha really cares about her. I smile, "just keep reminding her that you're not gonna do anything to hurt her, and just be there for her. that's what I did… she needs someone that's patient, just so she can feel safe with them"

Sasha nods, "I thought it would help if you could talk to her, let her know it's okay to tell other people that she's pregnant, I want her to have her friends there to support her through this"

I actually think that would be a good idea, I really haven't had the chance to talk to her alone recently and I just want to check up on her and make sure she's alright. "sure, I'll give her a call later, or if she's still sleepin just have her call me when she wakes up"

He smiles, "alright, I'm gonna head home so I'll be there when she wakes up… and I'm gonna try to get her to eat"

I just sigh, "don't push her too hard, Paige and I learned that if she's upset she hates to eat, but in her own time she'll start to eat again, just help her feel better right now, but I will talk to her soon"

"thanks, I'm just worried about her" he tells me as he leaves.

I just sigh, I'll call Summer tonight, after I talk to Paige. I'm starting to worry that some of the issues she had in high school are starting to come back, and this isn't a good time for something like that to happen.

A few hours later I call her, I decided it would give Sasha time to try talking to her and maybe even get her to eat something. She answers the phone, "hey dad…"

I smile, it took her a long time to start calling me dad, but I know it helped her when she did. "hey sweetie, how're you doin?"

"okay… I think I might be able to keep this pasta down, my morning sickness hates me" she sighs. I can tell it frustrates her, but she'll get through it.

"I'm glad you ate sweetie, you know your body needs it" I tell her, since I've known her she's always struggled with eating, and it worries me that she's struggling now.

"whatever… what did you wanna talk to me about? Sasha said you talked to him…" I can hear the worry in her voice, so I'm thinking I may need to go see her sometime soon.

"sweetie, there's nothin for you to worry about. I just wanna make sure you're doin okay" I reassure her.

"what did Sasha say?" she asks, annoyed.

"he told me that you two talked about the rumor, and I'm glad you told him sweetie, but I promise things are a lot different this time" I explain, I know she wants this baby more than anything, but she's just scared.

She sighs, "dad… I don't want people… thinking I cheated on Sasha… like they did.. in high school when they thought I cheated… since I was the one who broke up with him"

I've got Paige on speaker phone and she looks at me, she knows that rumor destroyed Summer. "sweetheart, everyone knows how much you want a family, you have that now, and there are no rumors that will take that away from you"

Paige smiles at me and I squeeze her hand, hoping what I said can give some consolation to my stepdaughter. She sighs again, "I was… scared you'd leave like… my… dad did when I was in high school…"

Now I can see the hurt in Paige and give her hand another squeeze. "honey, I want you to listen to me. Sasha loves you, I know he's going to protect you and that baby no matter what. He isn't going anywhere, and neither am I. I'll come over if it makes you feel better"

Paige smiles, and all we hear from Summer is a quiet, "please dad…"

I hear tears on the other end of the line and then Sasha takes over, "she's alright, she's just had a hard day"

"she asked me to come over, so Paige and I are on our way now, she's afraid I'm going to leave because she's pregnant" I explain.

Sasha sighs, "I know you're not, but I know she probably can't see it. I'll see you when you get here.."

I just hang up the phone and Paige looks at me, her face full of worry as she's slipping on her shoes. "do you think she's really okay?"

"she's probably just a little more emotional than usual. But I want to check on her anyways, so she sees that I'm not going anywhere." I tell her.

She hugs me and we head over to Summer's. When we get there Sasha's holding her on the couch and she's still crying. He smiles at us and rubs Summer's arm, "sweetie, I want you to see who's here"

I smile when she picks her head up to look at me and her mother, "mom?" she whimpers.

Paige walks closer to her, "hey sweetie, I just wanted to check on you, dad's here too, and I promise he's not going to do anything to hurt you"

I smile and she sits up, but leans on me when I sit by her. "sorry you had to come over…."

I rub her back, "I wanted you to see that I'm still here, and see that pretty ring on your finger, that means that Sasha is gonna stay, he's gonna help you with this baby, no matter what"

Paige smiles at me and I look to Summer, who's snuggled up to me. Sasha and Paige let us have some time and go into the kitchen. I just keep rubbing her back, "what else is on your mind sweetheart?"

"just don't leave me… he left when I wasn't even pregnant. But now that I am, I don't think I could do it if you left" she whimpers.

"I'm staying with you, and your momma, forever. I promise. When he left you I promise it wasn't your fault, there was absolutely nothing you did wrong. I don't want you to have to worry about that, okay" I tell her.

She just nods and lays her head on my chest. "I can't help it…"

I wrap my arms around her, "the only thing I want you worryin about is my grandbaby that's growin inside of you right now. I want you and the baby to stay healthy, okay'

This makes her smile, I think the fact that I said it was my grandbaby really helped. She relaxes and I just keep holding her. Paige and I stay a little while longer and leave a little before ten.

I can tell Paige is worried because she's quiet. "She's going to be okay"

"she hasn't cried about this stuff in a long time, and she was clinging to you Adam… she's scared" she tells me.

I squeeze her hand, "I know she's scared, but I tried to reassure her I'm staying here. And she's got Sasha, who I know really cares about her. He came by earlier because he was worried about her."

She sighs, "I just hope she sees it. but if she gets clingy, I guess we're gonna have to let her."

I just nod, "you know I'm gonna help her through this, she'll be okay"

As Summer got older, she seemed to have a few bad days, and I guess this was just one of them. She just needs us to be there for her and really help her through this. I know she's strong enough to do it.

**A/N: sorry this is taking me so long. I've just been really busy. But I hope you guys like this chapter, and if you have any ideas, let me know! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: THE EPILOGUE! To Let Me Care! Summer is pregnant! This is my take on her and Sasha's life together. Since we never got to see it in the show. Just a little AU, since we don't know that much about Summer's past. Kind of adding some things to make her and Sasha's relationship interesting. **

**PAIGE & ADAM'S HOME  
A FEW MONTHS LATER **

_Summer's POV _

I've decided to take the day off work and get some things ready for the baby. I'm standing in the spare bedroom that we're turning into the nursery, we haven't painted yet because I find out next week what I'm having. Sasha told me that we could go shopping after my appointment, depending on how I was feeling.

I'm starting to get bored so I decide to do a little shopping. I find myself at the paint store looking at swatches, and I leave almost a half hour later with a handful of colors. Before I go to the mall, I send Kim a text, I was starting to get hungry, so I asked her if she wanted to meet for lunch.

She agreed and we met at one of the restaurants close to the gym. She smiles as she's walking inside, "hey Summer…"

I smile, "hey… I think I went a little overboard looking at paint colors for the nursery today…."

Kim laughs as we sit down at a table, "did you find out what you're having already? I know Sasha said he wanted to wait until you knew before you started to decorate…"

I sigh, "not yet, Sasha let me stay home and rest today, but I got bored. I've got a huge pile of paint swatches that'll probably be taped on that wall when he comes home…"

She laughs, "let me see, maybe I can help you narrow it down. I know this can be overwhelming…"

I sigh as I dig through my purse and hand her the pile of paint swatches that range from pinks to dark blues. "I have no idea what I want…"

She smiles as she starts to flip through my pile, "it'll be easier when you know what you're having. Then you can probably cut at least half of these…"

I nod, I just don't even know where to start with all of this, mom doesn't know I did this today, I thought it would be something to help me pass the time since I wasn't working. "yeah… Sasha's going to think I'm crazy when he sees these all taped to the wall…"

She laughs, and gives me a reassuring smile, "he doesn't think that Summer. He knows you're just scared, and you want everything to be perfect. How about after you find out what you're having I can help you narrow these down a little?"

I smile, as I quickly put the swatches back in my purse, "okay…"

She nods, "you can do this Summer, you just need to let yourself relax a little"

I sigh, that has become increasingly difficult as the baby grows inside of me. I'm starting to get back pains and it's just uncomfortable. "it's starting to get harder, I guess it's just because I'm getting bigger…"

I know she understands what this is like, she's been through this twice. I don't know what I would do without her to tell me how this is supposed to happen. I'm already freaking out as it is, but it just helps to have a friend that gets it. "I'm not gonna lie to you, it gets a lot more difficult as the pregnancy goes on, since you are so little, your doctor may decide to put you on bed rest, just to be sure that everything stays healthy and you get as much rest as you can"

I sigh, my doctor's already talking about bed rest. It's the last thing I want to have to go through on top of being pregnant. "they're actually talking about that already… she brought it up at my last appointment. I told Sasha that I think I'll go crazy if they do that"

We sat and talked for another hour and I started to get tired, so we left. Instead of doing more shopping I just went home, my back was starting to hurt too and I just wanted to get off my feet.

After an hour of hanging up the paint swatches, I decide it's time to finally sit down and try to relax. I grab some ice cream from the freezer and sit on the couch, with my feet on the coffee table.

_Sasha's POV _

I get home from the gym and Summer's asleep on the couch with an open carton of cookie dough ice cream in her hand. I just laugh and take it from her to put it back in the freezer. She wakes up when I walk back to her, "hey sweetie…"

She yawns and stretches, "hey, go look in the nursery… I got bored…"

I agree, there's no telling what she could have done when she was home all afternoon. When I walk in the room and almost an entire wall is covered in paint swatches. I take a picture and send one to Kim and one to Paige.

She comes into the nursery and has her hands resting on top of her small, but noticeable baby bump. I smile, "we're really gonna have to narrow this down honey…"

She sighs, "I know…"

I wrap my arms around her and turn her so she's facing the wall, "what were you thinking about when you were doing this?" I know when her OCD acts up that something's usually weighing on her mind, and it's her way of letting people know that she needed someone to talk to.

She shrugs, and puts her hands on top of mine when they rest on her baby bump. I notice her glance down at my hands, she's only recently started showing and it's really been bothering her. I kiss the top of her head, "you're beautiful, you know that, right sweetheart?"

"I'm an elephant Sasha, nothing fits anymore. I don't know why you'd think that…" she sighs.

I kiss her again, and turn her around to face me. she really is beautiful, her short blond hair is pinned up so it's out of her face, and her baby bump is showing in her long blue dress. "is that what's bothering you honey?"

She nods, "I… I've never been this big…"

I kiss her forehead, "that's because there's a beautiful baby growing inside you. Your body needs to change so the baby can be healthy…"

She gives me a small smile and hugs me. I rub her back and I can feel her relax. "I love you…" she murmurs.

I smile, "we can leave this up here, but let's not think about it for a few days, okay sweetie…"

She nods and we go sit on the couch together until she tells me she's starving.

**A FEW DAYS LATER **

**BOULDER WOMEN'S MEDICAL CENTER**

_Summer's POV_

I'm sitting in the waiting room with Sasha and I can't seem to make myself relax. I know if I can't relax they'll probably put me on bed rest and I just don't think I can handle that right now.

He squeezes my hand which usually helps, it helps me remember that he's right here next to me. he kisses my head and mumbles that he loves me and that it'll be okay.

The nurse calls my name and he walks beside me, with his hand still holding mine as we head back to the exam room. I feel myself blushing slightly as I change into the hideous gown and Sasha's sitting on the other end of the room. He smiles at me once I turn back around. I shake my head and he just helps me up on the exam table.

Everything is healthy when my doctor starts the exam and she smiles, "I think we're going to wait another month or two on the bed rest, everything looks good and you're healthy…"

Sasha smiles at me, he knows I'd been worrying about bed rest, "good, I didn't want that yet…" I reply.

She smiles, "are we still wanting to find out what you're having today?"

I look to Sasha and he smiles and nods, "it's up to you sweetie…"

I smile, "yeah, I do"

Sasha comes to stand by me and the doctor turns the screen so we can both see. He squeezes my hand when we hear the strong, steady heartbeat. She takes a few pictures before moving the probe around a little and smiles, "well Summer, it looks like you're having a healthy baby girl.."

I smile and glance up at Sasha who has a big smile on his face. I know it'll be okay because he's sitting right here, smiling at me. The doctor finishes my ultrasound and Sasha brushes some hair back from my face as he squeezes my hand.

The doctor smiles again, "I'll get you some pictures printed out and let you get changed. I want you to make another appointment in about a month…"

Sasha helps me sit up and smiles at me, "I love you…"

I smile, I can't wait to tell mom, and Kim. "my mom is going to be so excited…"

He kisses my forehead before he helps me get down from the table. "why don't we have dinner with your parents tonight and we can tell them, and I know your mom will want to see the ultrasound pictures."

I nod, "I'll call her when we get home…"

We leave and make an appointment for my next checkup. When I get home I pull the pictures out of my purse and call mom, she answers, "Hey sweetie…"

"Guess what I found out today?" I ask her, smiling at the pictures.

"was your doctor's appointment today?" she replies, and I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"yeah, we were able to find out what I'm having… Sasha thought you and dad could come over for dinner and we'd tell you…" I suggest.

"sure honey, let me just run it by dad and I'll give you a call later…" she replies, I know she's excited to find out what I'm having.

Sasha comes to stand by me and smiles when he sees the pictures sitting on the table, "what'd your mom say?"

"they're coming over later. I really wanted to tell her on the phone, but I tried to wait…" I explain, glancing up at him.

He kisses my head, he's been doing that a lot lately and it makes me smile and my heart flutters every single time. "it's okay. I know you're excited about this. you're gonna be a great mom…"

I smile, I don't think I've stopped smiling since we found out I'm having a girl. It makes me even happier to see Sasha happy. He wraps his arms around me and puts his hands on my baby bump. I'm so glad I chose to wait and start a family with him, he's really good to me and he wants to have a family.

I just hope things stay this way and it doesn't end. All of my other relationships have ended badly and I want something to last and be good for as long as possible.

**A/N: Wasn't too sure how to end this one, but I have some good ideas coming up for the next few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy this! **


End file.
